Sarah vs the Birthday Surprise
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Chuck hears from a big, tough birdie that it's someone's birthday and decides to throw a little birthday bash for her.


**Author's note: **This is just a quick little tribute type thing for Yvonne Strahovski who plays Agent Sarah Walker on a little show I like to call _Chuck_. I know it's short, and I know it goes from slow and emotional to fast paced and less descriptive at the end, but I was rushing to get it out! Yes, I always come prepared for an excuse!  
R&R!  
Oh, and HAPPY 26th(?) BIRTHDAY YVONNE! Whooooot! I love you and your character Sarah, despite what others on the Internet apparently say!  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own this amazing show named _Chuck._ But, if it's ever for sale for a small price, I'm top on the list. Ha.

* * *

**Sarah vs. the Birthday Surprise**

Suspiciously, the day had started out freakishly quiet. Of course, Sarah was working that the home of disgusting, greasy food, the Wienerlicous, but usually she has a group of boys that come in every day to marvel at her. After she serves them, she has to wipe the counters and fill up the napkin holders because of how much drool they produce.

But today, those boys hadn't come in at their usual time, and neither had Chuck. Sarah had debated whether to call Casey to see if Chuck was okay, but the agent side of her told her that she was overreacting, letting her emotions win her over.

So, she decided against it, instead left to stare at the clock on the walls until her shift was up and she could go to her peaceful apartment that didn't smell of grease and deep fried hot dogs.

But today, even with the lack of her regular customers, was no ordinary day.

It was Sarah's twenty-sixth birthday along with the anniversary of when she had been recruited into the agency.

Thinking back on her career with the CIA, Sarah relived the memory of the faces of the many people she had been assigned to kill, but that didn't disturb her. She was reminded of all the places she went, the horrible and nasty things she saw, but that didn't bug her.

What upset her was the things that she had to do with marks to get close to them. The tactics that she used were undesired and unorthodox and they came back and haunted her whenever she closed her eyes to sleep; lately, the memories coming in stronger and more frequently.

Why the memories were coming much more lately, Sarah didn't know for sure, but she wouldn't be surprised if it had anything to do with her involvement with Chuck.

Charles Irving Bartowski was the man that had made her begin to regret all of her unfavorable decisions and actions in the past.

Chuck had been the first guy that Sarah had met in a long time who genuinely cared about a woman and was warmhearted.

Now, her thoughts traveled to the first day she had met him. She had been on the rebound having just found out that Bryce was killed, and so Chuck barely even phased her. She found him adorable and funny, but she never would have seen herself developing feelings for him.

But she was still getting over Bryce.

And now she's found herself fighting those feelings daily.

_Ding! _went the bell above the door, disrupting her from her thoughts.

"Hey Sarah!" Chuck greeted with an extra spring in his step.

Sarah smiled. "Hey Chuck." she repeated. "So, what's go you so happy today?"

"Well," Chuck said. "I've got myself a really hott date tonight."

Sarah's smile quickly faded out of disappointment. "Really? With who?" She asked, trying to sound cheery.

Chuck laughed. "With you." Sarah gave him a look of confusion, coming from a lack of memory of this date. "Meet me at my place at seven. Wear something dressy-casual." And with that, he left, leaving Sarah to wonder what in the world was going on.

* * *

At 6:59 on the dot, Sarah arrived at the Bartowski apartment in her orange silk top and jeans. She dressed according to what Chuck had said, but had no definite idea as to what was happening. Being an agent and being left out of the loop wasn't something Sarah was fond of, but she trusted Chuck, and hoped that she could continue to trust him after whatever happened tonight.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door and waited. From the inside, she could hear some shuffling and then a faint, "Come in!" from Chuck.

Slowly, Sarah opened the door and was overwhelmed with multiple people yelling "Surprise!" all at once, along with the occasional blowouts making that ridiculous noise.

Morgan and Anna were throwing confetti in her face, Awesome and Ellie were popping poppers and blowing the blowouts, Casey was pretending to be happy by holding a sign that read 'Happy Birthday, Sarah' on it and the other various workers at the BuyMore were helping themselves to a hearty helping of alcohol of sorts.

Through all the confetti being thrown and the loud cheers, Chuck made his way to Sarah and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Happy birthday, Sarah." He said with a smile.

Sarah looked up with him, her eyes wide in shock. "How did you know?" Inwardly, Sarah laughed. How _did_ he know about her birthday?

"Know what?"

"That today was my birthday."

Chuck laughed. "I didn't."

"Yes you did." Sarah replied, laughing just as hard.

"Yeah... So Casey may or may not have let it slip."

Out of nowhere, Sarah stood on her tiptoes and powerfully smashed her lips into his. Lucky for both of them, Chuck had good balance at the time, and so she didn't send them flying backwards.

"Get a room!" One of the various party-goers yelled once the kiss lasted long enough for their liking.

Out of breath, Sarah said, "Thank you."

In response, Chuck lifted her from the ground, spun her around, and kissed her once more before continuing on with the festivities.

Despite her previously boring and depressing day, Sarah had the time of her life at the birthday party. The whole night, she couldn't stop laughing whether it was something Chuck said, or some various gift that Morgan had bought here.

The gang, including Casey, sang her happy birthday to the best of their ability despite their drunk state. Sarah quickly wiped away a lone tear of joy from her eye as everyone sang. Pleasing Ellie, Sarah made a short brief wish as she blew out the candles as Chuck gazed at her, the candlelight lighting up her face in one of the most beautiful ways.

Once she was done with her wish and Ellie had begun serving cake, Chuck joined her at her seat. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." she replied before taking a bite of the glorious home-made cake.

Chuck leaned over and and placed his lips on her ear. "Telling me is the only way that I can cater to it becoming true."

Sarah turned her head and faced him, looking him straight in the eye. He had found out her secret.

In that very moment, she realized something catastrophic just from the way that Chuck was looking back at her.

She was totally and completely in love with Chuck Bartowski, as was he with her.

And _that_ was the best birthday present she could ask for--Love.


End file.
